


Strata

by Lieju



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Gen, Other, here have my headcanons on indy's and abner ravenwood's relationship, marion wants indy, one-sided and complicated feelings, rene wants indy, who knows who indy wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: ”It's so funny...” Belloq said.”What is? What is funny?” Marion demanded to know.He reached for the bottle again. ”Us. Us two. Here in this tent. It's so fucking funny...”
Kudos: 6





	Strata

Marion reached for the glass again, shaking her hand, pretending to be a bit more drunk than she was, spilling wine all over her dress.

Better down there than in her stomach.

She let out a giggle and set the glass back on the table. Although she was starting to get genuinely drunk. She knew her limits well and knew she could hold her liquor.

But so could the Frenchman sitting in front of her.

She gave Belloq a challenging stare. ”What's wrong? Can't outdrink a girl?”

The man chuckled, pouring himself an another drink.

Marion observed his hand slightly wobbling. He was getting there...

He brought the glass to his lips. ”Indy sure knows how to pick them...”

A shiver ran on Marion's back.

The look Belloq was giving her was odd, and she didn't like his tone at all.

”This isn't about him,” she snapped.

Belloq looked away and shook his head. ”Of course not...”

He let out a bitter laugh before downing his drink in one gulp.

”It's so funny...”

”What is? What is funny?”

Belloq reached for the bottle again. ”Us. Us two. Here in this tent. It's so fucking funny...”

He gestured at Marion with his glass. ”You know what would be funny? Want to know?”

Marion faked a laugh.

Belloq continued, eying Marion again. ”If we fucked. How would that be for a punchline?”

There was desperation in his voice now, and the look he was giving her-

She shook her head.

”Us two.” He looked at her with sudden determination. ”Do you love him?”

”No!” she spat out. ”It was years ago and-”

He nodded. ”You were useful to him, I bet...”

She glared back. ”I guess so.”

He leaned in forward. ”What was it like? Did he crawl to you, asking for help? Did you feel pity at him? Or did you actually believe that he could love you? Were you that much of a child?”

Marion could feel nausea building in her stomach. ”I don't- He never loved me. The bastard-”

”Oh don't say that...” Belloq's voice was dripping with poison. ”I'm sure he could feel _something_ when he kissed you. People do say you resemble your father-”

He flinched as the glass shattered next to his head.

Marion squeezed her hand into a fist, fingernails digging into her palms. ”You keep that out of your mouth. I don't want you to say one word about my father...”

Belloq cocked his head, his tone mock gentle. ”You must know.”

”There's nothing to know.”

”Come on now, you're a smart girl. You have seen enough of the world by now to realize...”

”My father hated him. By the end. I heard them fight...”

She had already known it on some level, she supposed. But that memory was so fresh in her mind. She had come home earlier than planned, and walked to her father's office.

She had thought it was a fight. That her father had been beating up Indiana. And when she had brought him up later to her father he had been angry, and wanted her to stay away from his student, and for years she had believed it was because her father wanted to protect her-

But she had indeed seen enough of the world now to realize what had really gone on behind those closed doors.

She closed her eyes. If she just said it out loud it could be true.

 _I can't let him take my father away from me_ , she thought drunkenly, not sure who 'he' was.

She looked Belloq in the eye. ”My father was a good man.”

He laughed.


End file.
